


Soap Suds

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eddie Kaspbrak Has OCD, Kinktober, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: So Richie couldn't blame Eddie for biting his head off when he came in while Eddie was taking a shower. [...]"Baby, I know you gotta shower after work," he said. "I'm not asking you to show up with grease all over you. And I know technically my job isn't as gross, but it's fucking July. The station is fucking hot. And I am hopping in there with you.""Rich, no. What are you..." Eddie yelped as Richie pulled back the shower curtain and slid in behind him. "Rich, get out of here.""We'll save time this way!"





	Soap Suds

Eddie supposed he should be thankful that his obsession with cleanliness didn't extend to showering. When he was younger, he would be upset if he got dirty more so because his mother would freak if he came home covered in mud. Of course, that didn't mean that he enjoyed getting dirty. Sometimes he wondered how he survived being a teen boy in a small town during the 80s. If you weren't playing video games at the arcade, you were out at the quarry or in the woods or even your friend's back yard. So maybe Eddie was a teensy bit obsessive about showering.But it was one of the good obsessions. As he got older, he was able to indulge on special soaps and shampoos. He eventually moved onto taking baths and got bath beads, bombs, and so forth. He found it was the best way for him to unwind after a long day, and the bathroom became his safe space in a way.  
  
So Richie couldn't blame Eddie for biting his head off when he came in while Eddie was taking a shower. Work had been stressful and he wanted so badly to fill up the tub with the hottest water he could stand before throwing in his favorite relaxation bath bomb, but they were supposed to have dinner with one of Richie's co-workers and there was no time.  
  
Which of course was Richie's response when Eddie snapped at him.  
  
"Baby, I know you gotta shower after work," he said. "I'm not asking you to show up with grease all over you. And I know technically my job isn't as gross, but it's fucking July. The station is fucking hot. And I am hopping in there with you."  
  
"Rich, no. What are you..." Eddie yelped as Richie pulled back the shower curtain and slid in behind him. "Rich, get out of here."  
  
"We'll save time this way!" Richie reached past Eddie and grabbed his loofah from the shower rack. "Now pass me that pear shower gel."  
  
"That's mine," Eddie grumbled, but he passed it to Richie anyway. Maybe he liked it when his boyfriend smelled like him. That was totally natural.  
  
"Thanks baby."  
  
Richie kissed Eddie's shoulder and then stuck his tongue out when he realized it had still been covered in soap suds. Eddie shouldn't find it as adorable as he did, but then again, everything Richie did was adorable these days. Because now Eddie could look. He could watch Richie as he cooed at a cute dog on the street. He could watch Richie as he pushed his messy hair behind his ear. He could watch Richie dance badly at the club when they went out with the Losers for a few drinks. He could watch Richie run his loofah down his legs, bent over and giving him the best view of his ass.  
  
Oh no. It might have been awhile since they had a moment to be intimate. Richie hopping into the shower with him was a bad idea to begin with, but it was absolutely the worst idea now. Eddie was getting hard just watching the water drip down Richie's back. It wasn't like Richie didn't walk around their apartment naked all the time. That's just how he was. Eddie was surprised at how easy it was to distance nudity from automatically meaning 'this is about to lead to sex,' but once they had gotten the 'holy shit we're actually together now, let's have sex on every available surface' out of their system, it was really easy.  
  
But right now? Damn, Richie looked really good wet.  
  
"Thanks again, baby," Richie said, turning around to hand the shower gel back to Eddie so he could put it away. He froze once he saw that Eddie was watching him. "Eds, no. There's no time."  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one saying something like that?" Eddie asked. He took the bottle from Richie and let it drop in the tub with a loud _thunk_. "You really going to lie to my face and say you didn't think about this when you were getting undressed to join me?"  
  
"I really wasn't!" Richie said. He didn't look that upset that Eddie was closing on him, however. "I really did just think this would be quickest. Also, it saves water, you know?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Rich."  
  
"Shutting up," Richie said, almost a squeak, as Eddie dropped to his knees.  
  
He took Richie's cock into his mouth, just sucking lightly on the head, as he ran his hands up and down the backs of Richie's thighs. It didn't take long to get him caught up with Eddie, and that's when he started bobbing his head. He wanted nothing more than to push his boyfriend up against the tiles and fuck him. Or have Richie push _him_ against the tiles and do the same. But Richie was right that they didn't have the time. Eddie moved fast, taking Richie in as far as he could, swallowing around him.  
  
He could feel the water starting to get cold against his back as he reached down and wrapped his hand around himself, jerking off at the same brutal pace he had set sucking Richie off.  
  
Richie was moaning, the sounds reverberating off the tiles of the shower, and had his hands buried in Eddie's hair.  
  
Great. He was going to have to quickly wash it again before they dried off.  
  
Or, well, maybe he didn't have to do that. Richie had washed himself. They were clean. If anything, he should be worrying more about the state of his knees. He was too old to be doing this.  
  
"Hey, baby, I'm close. I'm close. Get up here."  
  
Richie pawed at Eddie's shoulders, so he stood up with Richie's help. Richie immediately kissed him, taking both of their cocks in hand and flicking his wrist. Soon Eddie was coming all over Richie's hips, and Richie followed him.  
  
"Okay, let's clean this up and get going," Richie said as he caressed Eddie's cheek. "How cold is the water?"  
  
"I'm fucking freezing," Eddie muttered.  
  
Richie laughed as he reached behind him and turned the water up the rest of the way. It gave them a minute of warm water, so they quickly rinsed off before running in their towels to their room so they could put on some layers.  
  
If Richie's co-worker thought it was weird that they showed up wearing long sleeved shirts, he didn't say anything.


End file.
